The Perfect Family
by fandomfollower
Summary: Tiffany always wanted a big family, but with Chucky out of the picture, Tiffany can only adopt. She and the twins go down to the local orphanage and choose their newest family member, a young girl from Russia. Little do they know just how perfect their family is for her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Family**

**Ch1**

"Jennifer! Jennifer! What made you want another child?"

"Ms. Tilly! Are you adopting a boy or a girl?"

"How did the twins react to the news?"

"Jennifer! Look here please!"

The flashes of light, the reporters constant questioning, the recorders being pushed at her face. This was everything Tiffany knew was just part of being a famous actress. Her career, or rather, Jennifer Tilly's career had done very well since the birth of the twins. That was just the type of mystery the paparazzi needed to catapult the failing star back into the lime light on free publicity. Of course Tiffany also was a talented actress since she had to constantly pretend to be someone she wasn't.

"Glen, Glenda, keep up please." Tiffany said over her shoulder to the twin seven-year-olds, _At least the reporters don't bother them_, she thought with a smile. "C'mon Sweeties, we don't want to be late to pick up our new family member."

The reporters kept up their calling and questions even as the family climbed into the car and drove away. The cameras kept taking pictures and all three just smiled and waved good-bye as the driver pulled away from the studio and headed for the orphanage.

"Why do you want another kid?" Glenda asked Tiffany, a strong pout on her face. "And don't say it's because we are getting older. You told us she's going to be older than we are." Glenda turned to stare out the tinted window.

"I always wanted a big family." Tiffany said simply, "But with your father gone…to wherever he went… I've had to raise the both of you first before growing my family." She smiled at both of her children. "It's also because I would like to try to be a normal parent for a little bit. You two tend to behave the way that I did-" Glen shot her a glare and she rolled her eyes, "Okay, the way that I _do_ and it would be nice to have a child that I didn't teach all the…uhhhh… abnormal tendencies. I want the two of you to have a normal sibling to look after you and to grow up with." Tiffany reached out and turned Glenda's face toward hers and smiled. "I am proud that you are like me, but I worry about the kind of future you'll have if there's no one in your life outside of _my_ past life, okay sweetie?"

Glenda sighed, "Fine, but I won't like her right away."

"You never like anyone unless they are scared of you." Glen sneered, "That's why you carry Mom's doll around all the time." Changing tones he smiled and kept going, "I'm excited to meet her. I can't wait go to school to tell my friends about my new sister from Russia and how talented she is and how we get to become her real family." Glen was bursting with anticipation, he really couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

Tiffany and the twins walked up the front stairs of the huge building. Tiffany would never admit it but the dark red bricks and the tall glass windows made her feel like this place belonged in a horror show, not as a home for lost children. The outside gave off this wave of abandonment that made her shiver if she had to look at it for long. She noticed the twins both looking straight at the door, unwavering, so she guessed that they felt the same.

She raised her hand to knock on the door when it suddenly opened and a tall, slender woman smiled at them. Behind her was a little girl dressed in a simple turtle neck sweater and jeans, looking up at Tiffany with big eyes.

"Welcome!" The tall woman said, "You're right on time. Ester saw you from her window and came running down to meet you." She moved and gestured to the girl.

"Thank you, Ms. Trill. Hello Ester, are you ready for today?" Tiffany knelt down to be eye level with the girl as she nodded her head. "I'm glad. This is Glenda-" Tiffany pulled her forward to present her, "-and Glen. My twins; your soon-to-be siblings." Tiffany smiled and rose as the children said their greetings.

"Ester, dear, why don't you show the twins the playroom and the yard while we start on the papers?" Ms. Trill suggested, motioning toward the back of the building. "We'll come get you three when it's all done."

The three children nodded and ran off to the playroom. Tiffany followed Ms. Trill down a hall to the office and sat opposite her at the desk. Ms. Trill walked over to one of her filing cabinets and sighed, looked out the window into the yard, and turned back around to grab a folder before sitting down at her desk. She looked down at the papers and started reluctantly, "Ms. Tilly… I'm sorry to say that this adoption is going to be a little more complicated than any other…" She paused and glanced tentatively at Tiffany to check if she understood and received a nod to continue. "When Ester came to us, she came alone. There were no papers, no records, no certificates of any kind to indicate that she even existed. Since then every single record we have attempted to file on her has been tampered with as if to force he to disappear again." Another pause, another glance, no movement. Ms. Trill sighed but kept talking, "We've asked Ester about her past and she hasn't changed her story in the year that she has been living with us so we believe it. However, her lack of knowledge into the files and who she seems to be running from has us worried for the safety of you and your family if this adoption is not kept as a low profile case."

Tiffany stopped listening. She was determined to adopt Ester no matter what: This was a talented child and now one who needed protection. Seeing as killing someone would do nothing but spice up her life, she didn't mind the idea of someone coming after her new daughter. She also wasn't too worried about the twins since Glenda was showing her father's traits with a blade and Glen would pull through if he had to. He never let anyone touch his family, especially since he worked so hard to get it in the first place. Anything that had to do with money wasn't an issue either, for she was Jennifer Tilly, a star.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Trill's movements. She got up and stood by the window to the yard, then waved Tiffany over. The three children were sitting together on the far side of the fence playing with something in the center of the group. Tiffany was worried that Glenda had done something but couldn't be sure since Glen wasn't yelling and Ester hadn't run off yet so she kept her thoughts to herself and watched. Ms. Trill was talking about how Ester didn't socialize much within the home and about something else, but again Tiffany stopped listening thinking that it wouldn't matter once she moved home with the twins.

"Since I have informed you to all the home's concerns and about the strange issues with her files, I want to be sure that you still wish to adopt her."

"Yes!" Tiffany practically shouted her answer at the woman, making her jump. "Sorry Ms. Trill, but I would do anything to have Ester, even with all of the blanks in her file and her past." She smiled genuinely, hoping that Ms. Trill could tell. The woman just smiled back and they moved back to the desk to fill-out and file the proper adoption papers while the kids played outside.

* * *

"Come over here!" Ester called out to the twins, waving them over toward the fence, "I have something I want to show you."

The twins shared a look that only the two of them would understand and walked to Ester. Glenda a little on edge and ready to fight or flee if she had too; Glen was just a little wary of being led away from the other kids, have killers for parents and a trainee as a sister taught him all the warning signs of danger but he wanted so badly to get along with Ester that he followed.

When Ester got over to the fence, she turned around to make sure the twins were coming. She looked for her special spot, the place where she'd hidden her pocket knife, just in-case things didn't go her way with the twins she could always intimidate them. She smiled to herself thinking of how the rich little brats would break down to tears and do anything she wanted as soon as they saw the blade.

The twins finally were standing beside her and she put on her best little girl impression. "What is your mother like? I mean, outside the TV and pictures." She turned to look at the two of them, clearly surprised by the question. "Is she really nice? Does she spend a lot of time with you?" These seemed like such simple, abandonment-issue questions but for her they carried much more. Their answers would determine how much she could get away with in her new home.

Glen recovered first and answered, "Yeah, it's definitely different to be raised by a celebrity but she spends as much time as she can with us. We hardly have to be with the nanny unless Mom is working." It wasn't the answer Ester had wanted, but it was the truth so she would just have to accept it.

She smiled at them and asked a new question, "Do you have a daddy? Only your mom came to see me the first time and today there is only the three of you…" She let her sentence trail off so that they would feel the need to fill in the blanks for her. She wasn't ready for the smiles or the giggling.

This time, it was Glenda who answered, "Our Dad isn't around much. He and Mom got into a really good fight when we were born and left. Glen remembers more about him then I do." She shot a grin over to her brother who only shook his head looking at the ground, then continued, "He tried to win Mom over again when we turned five, but that went about as well as the day we were born. It kinda matched as a five year anniversary though." More giggling, this threw Ester off her game for a bit.

"Do you not like your father?" this time her question had no layers, no hidden agenda, it was pure curiosity. What child laughs at their parents' fights?

Glenda kept her smile and shrugged, Glen just kept staring at the ground quietly. "It's harder to explain to someone who wasn't there… mixed feelings…complicated." Glenda offered, "Mom thinks that he's going to find a way to come back to us, she says he always did before so now shouldn't be any different. Just for now he's gone."

Ester couldn't do anything but nod in acknowledgement. This was definitely going to be a new situation for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ester couldn't believe her luck. The house was a normal house; it wasn't the crazy mansion that she had expected for a celebrity. Her new family had a modest house in Hollywood that was on a main road. _How the hell am I going to do anything? No father, two siblings, public house… I need to get out…_

"Ester, honey, come on in. I'll show you your room." Jennifer was standing by the open door waiting for Ester to get out of the car. "The driver is going to bring the bags in so don't worry." She got out of the car and followed Jennifer through the house to her room. "Now, this is our little getaway house for when there is just too much paparazzi. We'll only stay here for a week or so, until we can get our privacy back after the adoption is confirmed to the media. Then we'll go to our real home. I hope you like your room." Jennifer opened the door on her left and led Ester into a simple room.

The walls were covered in pastel wallpaper, the dresser was white, and the bed was in the center of the room with blue sheets. It was a really bright room for a really dark "child". Ester put on her excited smile and turned around to face Jennifer, "Thank you, I really like it."

"I'll let you explore for a bit, then you can come down for dinner in an hour. Your bag should be coming up soon." Jennifer smiled and closed the door. She turned and headed to her own room to look over the papers from the adoption and make sure that her new child was safe. She could hear the twins arguing about something in the other room and decided that if the fight progressed she would do something, but until then she was going to leave them to sort it out.

* * *

As soon as her bag came to her room, Ester changed. She nearly tore off the sweater to reveal the wrap underneath, which she undid as fast as possible. She stood there taking deep breaths for a minute before getting out one of her other outfits. With the changing fashions of the seasons, she couldn't find the same style of old-time dresses and because she fled her last kill so quickly, she had begun to run low on her clothes. _Damn clingy shit… Do parents today forget the differences between children and adults? The clothes get less and less modest by the season._ Ester thought as she changed into a looser top so she wouldn't need the wrap again.

Walking around the room, she noticed that it was decorated more like a guest room that had quickly been made to feel welcoming to _her_. There was an easel set up by the window with a rather large palette of dark paints and various new brushes. She found that the bookshelves near the door had piano sheet music from several classical and modern pieces tucked among the historical fiction texts. Ester was pissed that she would only be here for a week, that wasn't enough time to get out of the family and even if it were, she wouldn't be able to make a clean break this soon after the adoption. She looked again at the easel and picked up a brush; at least she wouldn't be bored.


End file.
